


Сказки для чудовищ

by Kaellig



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три версии хорошо знакомой сказки о красавице и чудовище.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки для чудовищ

Всем нам с детства рассказывают истории о чудовищах. Как правило, в каждой из них используется один из трёх сценариев развития сюжета.

В первом чудовище похищает прекрасную принцессу, а затем погибает от рук отважного рыцаря. Спасённая красавица, обливаясь слезами радости, повисает на шее у рыцаря, ещё не знающего, что тяготы семейной жизни окажутся пострашнее любого чудовища, королевство ликует, все счастливы.

Во втором чудовище похищает прекрасную принцессу, но, покорённое её красотой и добротой, перевоспитывается, и принцесса поцелуем любви (да, в каждой хорошей сказке присутствует нотка ксенофилии) обращает его в отважного рыцаря. Став рыцарем, бывшее чудовище спасает королевство от своевременно подвернувшихся врагов. Принцесса выходит замуж за своего героя, королевство ликует, все счастливы.

В третьем сценарии чудовище просто захватывает королевство, съедает принцессу, убивает рыцаря и сокрушает силы добра. В этом варианте не счастлив никто, кроме, разве что, самого чудовища, но такие истории не пользуются большой популярностью.

Проблема в том, что далеко не всегда можно понять, какой именно сценарий использован в конкретной истории.

_ver. 1_

Элизабет Кин ничего не знает о чудовищах.

Она отлично разбирается в психологии и поведении преступников, знает всё о девиациях и может вычислить фобии и комплексы любого из своих коллег, но ничего не знает ни о том, как отличать чудовищ от людей, ни о том, как их убивать.

Реймонд Реддингтон не любит умирать. В смерти мало приятного; это всегда неудобно, а зачастую ещё и больно.

С другой стороны, все каждый раз так охотно верят в очередную его смерть, что даже смешно. И Рэд смеётся — закуривая сигару и откидываясь на спинку чужого стула в чужом доме, прежде чем, выхватив пистолет с глушителем, застрелить ещё одного своего несостоявшегося убийцу. Пистолеты с глушителем Рэду нравятся ужасно. Проще, конечно, было бы заставить сердце жертвы остановиться, но огнестрельное оружие всегда оказывало на Реддингтона завораживающее действие.

Ни одна из его смертей, впрочем, не сравнится с самой первой — по-настоящему страшной, о которой он до сих пор предпочитает не вспоминать. Тогда он ещё был человеком; не самым обычным, но, в целом, ничем не отличающимся от нескольких миллиардов других людей на Земле.

Элизабет Кин, напротив, отличается от других с самого рождения. Наполовину человек, наполовину чудовище, дитя монстра, пришедшего в наш мир из другой реальности, и смертной женщины. Реддингтон знает об этом, он знает о ней куда больше, чем она сама, но всё равно оказывается не готов к тому, насколько она _особенная_. Человеческое и нечеловеческое сплетается в ней воедино, порождая удивительно трезвый и удивительно внимательный взгляд на мир — то, что у обычных людей ассоциируется обычно с социопатией. Но Лиз не социопатка; Лиз человечнее их всех. И Рэд, долгие годы думавший о ней исключительно как о дочери Берлина, теперь не может даже мысленно назвать её чудовищем, хотя именно это она и есть. Чудовище, обладающее даром лишать мёртвое жизни и возвращать её живому. 

Рэд подсовывает ей мелких человеческих монстров и с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как Лиз выполняет своё предназначение, очищая от них мир.

Рэд смотрит на неё, не в силах отвести взгляд; всё остальное вокруг него смазывается и расплывается, теряет чёткость, выпадает из фокуса. Всё остальное не имеет значения, только эта девочка, не догадывающаяся о своей сути и считающая чудовищем его самого.

Если бы дети были в ответе за грехи своих отцов, Лиз искупила бы каждую мельчайшую провинность Берлина одним фактом своего существования. Рэд не верит в сказки — не верил в них, ещё будучи человеком, и не начал верить, превратившись в одного из типично сказочных персонажей, — но, когда Лиз целует его в первый раз, всё равно подсознательно ждёт, что чары спадут, и он превратится в принца.

К сожалению, реальный мир работает немного по-другому.

Реддингтон, как порядочное чудовище, похищает принцессу. Как жалкий смертный, он приносит её в жертву настоящему чудовищу.

Сердце отзывается пронзительной болью, когда кровь Лиз окропляет его руки.

Реймонд Реддингтон не любит умирать. Тем более — вместо других.

_ver. 2_

Из специального агента ФБР Дональда Ресслера вышел бы отличный сказочный рыцарь. На принца он не тянет — слишком простоват, но для рыцаря самое то: красивый, статный, с твёрдым решительным взглядом и упрямо выпяченным подбородком. У него, как у каждого рыцаря, есть своя дама сердца и есть заклятый враг, которого никак не удаётся победить. Реддингтон замечает взгляды, которые Ресслер украдкой бросает на Лиз, и прячет довольную улыбку. 

Элизабет Кин интересует Рэда лишь потому, что её дар, если пробудить его и придать ему правильную огранку, поможет справиться с Берлином. Ресслер тоже не особенно увлекателен — у него слишком много слабостей, чтобы с ним интересно было играть, но он влюблён в принцессу и долгие годы гонялся за Рэдом, и ему в голову не приходит, что эти два факта могут быть как-то связаны между собой.

Элизабет Кин, конечно, сомнительная принцесса, но Ресслеру об этом знать необязательно. Он живёт в реальном мире, где нет места ни для чудес, ни для злого колдовства, охотится на преступников, а не на демонов, и Лиз для него — замужняя коллега, на которую нельзя смотреть чаще необходимого, о которой нельзя думать и к которой нельзя прикасаться. Рэд кладёт ладонь на плечо Лиз, наклоняется к ней, чтобы что-то сказать, и насмешливо усмехается, когда Ресслер крепко стискивает зубы.

Рэд следует законам жанра, насмехаясь над ними и перекраивая на свой вкус. Он дразнит Ресслера, заставляет ревновать и не находить себе места; словно хорошо настроенный инструмент в чутких руках музыканта, тот, повинуясь лёгкому движению управляющих им пальцев, выполняет каждое пожелание Рэда. Это забавно. Рэд выводит его себя, разбивая его самообладание. Рэд заставляет его изображать преступника, работая под прикрытием. Рэд дарит ему голову его врага и уговаривает сделать глоток крови, чтобы вкусить месть в полной мере. Ресслер всё ещё не верит в сверхъестественное и в детские сказки, но в его глазах начинает теплиться тот самый голод, который сказки приписывают вампирам.

Но разве обязательно быть вампиром, чтобы наслаждаться вкусом крови?

Ресслер кусает Рэда за плечо, разрывая кожу и оставляя кровоточащую ранку, которая почти мгновенно затягивается без следов. Рэд удерживает его руки над головой, сжимая запястья с нечеловеческой силой, отчего кости Ресслера почти трещат. Он впивается в шею Ресслера, и тот кричит от боли, потому что, в отличие от самого Рэда, всё ещё остаётся человеком, и это позволяет ему чувствовать. Чувствовать, как зубы Рэда рвут его плоть; как кровь струится по горлу, стекает по обнажённым ключицам; как ладонь Рэда сжимается на его члене, а палец легко поглаживает головку. Ресслер дрожит и облизывает губы, не решаясь открыть глаза. Рэд целует его, пачкая его же собственной кровью, и заставляет опуститься на пол.

Ресслер стонет и содрогается всем телом, принимая в себя семя того, кто научил его убивать. В этой сказке, думает Рэд, всё ещё тяжело дыша после оргазма, чудовище вместо принцессы похитило рыцаря.

Он вторгается в сознание Ресслера, вытаскивает на поверхность все старательно подавляемые мысли о Лиз и тихо шепчет: «Какова на вкус её кровь?»

Принцесса убивает отважного рыцаря, превратившегося в чудовище и попытавшегося её убить, и Рэд, обнимая её и гладя по волосам, негромко рассказывает всё, почти слыша треск, с которым ломаются её внутренние барьеры. Нет более верного способа заставить кого-то поверить в сверхъестественное, чем столкнуть с этим сверхъестественным лицом к лицу.

Серебряная пуля проламывает затылочную кость, и Рэд ещё успевает удивиться — как?..

Мира Малик деловито проверяет пульс у тела с разнесённой головой, и Лиз, всё ещё не пришедшая в себя от шока, почему-то не считает это лишним.

В этой сказке рыцарей оказывается двое.

Реймонд Реддингтон не любит умирать. Но как удобно, что каждая его смерть так похожа на настоящую.

_ver. 3_

«Я буду говорить только с Элизабет Кин», — произносит он, и ФБР, соглашаясь на это, самое первое из его условий, тем самым подписывает себе приговор.

Реймонд Реддингтон принадлежит к числу людей, которые, получив одну уступку, в следующее мгновение захватывают всю территорию и получают всё, что пожелают. Вы говорите ему: «Да, конечно, вы можете напиться из моего колодца», — и вот уже колодец принадлежит ему, а не вам, как и дом, в котором вы живёте, земля, на которой он стоит, и даже женщина, которую вы называете своей женой, и вы просто не понимаете, когда и как это произошло.

И уже не так важно, что сам Рэд человеком себя давно не считает.

Он говорит с Элизабет Кин, он дразнит Дональда Ресслера, он обращается к Гарольду Куперу как к равному (и тот смутно догадывается, что это большая честь: Рэд никогда не считал и не будет считать его равным себе), он пугает Арама Можтабая и в целом чувствует себя в секретной штаб-квартире ФБР как дома. Только Мира Малик остаётся как бы в стороне от сферы его влияния и никогда не идёт на уступки. Она очень умна, эта маленькая смуглая женщина с непроницаемым лицом и железным самообладанием, и всё в ней вызывает глубокое восхищение и уважение Рэда.

Она погибает первой. Короткий взмах безупречно острым лезвием поперёк нежного горла. Быстрая и почти безболезненная смерть. Рэд умеет ценить достойных врагов.

Никому даже в голову не приходит, что за её убийством может стоять Реддингтон. Он уже давно стал своим, привычным злом, домашним и неопасным. Купер проверяет его, конечно, но лишь для галочки и, не найдя ничего подозрительного, переходит к другому варианту. Других вариантов почти что и нет, и Рэд в ответ на выжидающие взгляды словно нехотя подбрасывает имя.

Берлин.

Вторым становится Том Кин. Он не работает в ФБР и сталкивался с Рэдом лично лишь один единственный раз, но неприязнь Реддингтона к нему несёт более глубокий, личный характер: он мстит за Лиз, полюбившую человека, которого не существовало. Машина Тома загорается легко, словно облитая бензином, и Рэд почти улыбается, чувствуя на лице знакомое тепло.

Когда Лиз вновь спрашивает его о своём отце, Рэд с лёгкостью, удивляющей его самого, отвечает, что её отец — он сам. В этот момент он знает, что не отдаст её Берлину и не позволит узнать правду о своём происхождении.

Чудовище разворачивает свои страшные когтистые крылья, укрывая принцессу от окружающего их мира, и разбивает все зеркала в своей пещере, чтобы она ни в коем случае не увидела собственного отражения с красными глазами и ощеренной пастью.

Дональда Ресслера он загоняет в ловушку и убивает жестоко и безжалостно. Дон милый мальчик, из него когда-нибудь вышел бы отменный враг, опасный и интересный. Но в игре, которую ведёт Рэд, приходится приносить некоторые фигуры в жертву. Дональд успевает понять, что его ждёт, и борется со своим убийцей отчаянно и молча. Но Рэд слишком силён, чтобы с ним смог справиться простой смертный.

Гибель Ресслера становится последней каплей, тем ключом, который нужен был, чтобы запустить в действие неумолимую машину возмездия.

Лиз обретает силу и убивает Берлина, уверенная в том, что своими возможностями обязана наследию Реддингтона.

Берлин захлёбывается вскипевшей кровью и смотрит в небо пустыми, выжженными глазницами, но каким-то образом чувствует присутствие Рэда, и тот, повинуясь ещё не угасшей до конца воле этого существа, склоняется, чтобы услышать его последние слова.

«Я пытался тебя остановить», — звучит в голове Рэда; Берлин слишком слаб, он не может ни говорить, ни даже передавать мысли на расстоянии, и ему приходится прижаться к Рэду лбом, чтобы тот мог его слышать. «Я пытался спасти этот мир. Но ты оказался слишком силён в своей слепоте. Они все умрут, Реддингтон. Все. И та, которой ты дорожишь больше всего на свете, погибнет от твоей руки».

Рэд отшатывается от него и с ужасом смотрит на мёртвого монстра, ничем не отличающегося внешне от обычного человека.

Чудовище повержено, принцесса спасена — но лишь для того, чтобы оказаться в лапах чудовища ещё более страшного.

Как бы сильно Реймонд Реддингтон ни ненавидел умирать, в эту минуту он жалеет о том, что больше не способен умереть по-настоящему.


End file.
